starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rolgis Casmal
=Description= He was born 8 BBY. Rolgis Casmal mostly he goes by his last name Casmal or his nickname Cas. He’s been a loner ever since he left his master five years ago. He is a master of vibro weaponry. He also got very skilled with blaster pistols when he fought with the Mandalorian during the Xen’Chi War, but he prefers his katana style vibro-sword that he crafted when he was with his Master. He wears a black and crimson color kimono; the colors of the assassin clan that he works for. He also has his Mandalorian armor that he got when he joined the Mandalorian clan, but he hasn’t worn it since he left the Mandalorian clan on Concord Dawn. He has never known his birth parents and the only thing close to family was Master Timonas. =Mandalorian= After Casmal left Master Timonas to search for his own path in life he came across a backwater planet of the name Concord Dawn. When he journeyed to the planet he saw that the Mandalorian's were recruiting for the upcoming fight with the Xen'Chi he quickly offered his assistance. Even though he had no knowledge of the Mandalorian's or their ways he quickly tuned himself in their battle techniques and traditions. He quickly mastered the art of the blaster pistol and quick attacks with jet packs. After fighting as a Mandalorian regular he joined a regiment of Shocktroopers. =Post Xen'Chi War= After the war was over Casmal found himself at a crossroads. He either stay with the Mandalorian's or go and continue his search for his place in the galaxy. Even though he fought alongside with many Mandalorian's and consider some as friends he still had a strong sense that he didn't belong there with the Mandalorians. So he decided to leave. Before he left he tried giving back his armor that he acquired when he was with the Mandalorians, but the the Mandalorian that crafted his armor told him to keep it and that it was a symbol of what he had done and that it was an embodiment of his soul. After wondering for awhile he stumbled across a recruitment center at Nel Hutta. It was a mercenary organization and they were looking for anyone that had combat experience. Casmal was running low on cred's anyways so he decided to sign up. Casmal is now an established assassin in a secret PMC (Private Military Company) that has ties with the Cult of Shadow. =The Dark Heart That Has No Beat= Rolgus Casmal was working as an assassin for The Organization when he got tasked to help the resistance on Commenor. Casmal’s main mission was to seek out and kill Senator Pragus. Casmal was successful in doing so but not without his blood being spilled in the process. A young Lieutenant by the name of Nathanial was able to cut a long gash along Casmal’s right cheek. The wound was slow to heal but after a few days it finally did. Casmal had killed many men before but when he cut down the young officer he didn’t feel quite right. Just after the battle with the Senator an informant by the name of Karr who also works for The Organization appeared and informed Casmal that he was there to clean up the mess and that he would be his go to guy for upcoming mission. Casmal was tasked with another mission by the resistance leader and Governor of Munto himself to assassinate the Chief of Police. After Casmal accomplished his mission he was headed back to the hotel where he was assigned by the resistance to stay when he was attacked by an assassin. The fight didn’t last long with the assassin as Casmal sliced the assassin in half with his vibro-katana, but the assassin was able to stab Casmal leaving him severely wounded. As Casmal was fighting the assassin a young woman by the name of Ina Burton saw the attack and fainted. Casmal not able to kill the woman or leave her in the rain, he decided to take her with him back to the hotel. After the two successful missions Casmal was ordered by Rollus Marz to lay low for awhile because of Jedi dignitaries from Onderon were sent to investigate the recent attacks and the assassination of the Senator. Casmal was able to develop a somewhat close relationship with Ina Burton during the event of the Commenor incident. Casmal was taught to close off his emotions and throughout his life he did, but when he met Ina Burton she was able to open him up a little and let him experience true feelings. After the death of a New Republic Senator and the Chief of Police, the Commenor government employed a local security organization the U'Tary Clan to help with the search for the assassin and hope for his eradication. Governor Rollus who was the man behind the small rebellion in the system in the first place had Casmal contracted to kill the leader of the Clan and shut down the U'Tary clan's involvement in the isolated conflict. Casmal was able to infiltrated the headquarters of the clan and successfully kill many key members of the clan, but he did something that he had never done before, he spared one of the men. By sparing the man, Casmal found out that someone inside The Organization was leaking information about Casmal and his missions. After Rollus Marz had gotten rid of all the candidates for Senator of Commenor, Marz ran for the senate seat uncontested. The whole isolated rebellion was just a ploy for Marz to gain the leadership position of New Republic Senate seat. Now that Marz didn't need the rebellion, he leaked out information on the whereabouts of the rebellion headquarters and the infamous assassin, Rolgis Casmal. Right before the Commenor police forces and military forces attacked the headquarters, Casmal and Ina the night before the attack had a problem that had Ina leaving a Cantina crying. The reason why Ina left Casmal in the Cantina will be later known the that following day during the attack by Commenor Military and Police forces. When Casmal was leaving the Cantina, he ran into one of the Jedi that had arrived the week before. During this time a Cult operative, Rae'fear was able to dodge Brotherhood of the Force operatives and escape the ancient tombs with the ancient holocron. The next day Casmal woke up and headed to Ina Burton's hotel room where he discovered two other assassins that were hired to kill him. Ina had originally hired the assassins to kill Casmal for the death of her fiance but after she got to know Casmal, she tried to take the hit off of Casmal, but the assassins that she hired were determined to kill him anyways without her consent or bounty. Casmal was able the snatch Ina and escape the confrontation with the two assassins because the military had fired on the hotel which knocked the assassins down, giving Casmal enough time to escape. After the bombardment, the Commenor police force rushed the now burning hotel. Casmal had a confrontation with one of Marz's lieutenant, Tarv and some of his men. The fight didn't last long as Casmal disposed of Tarv and his men. After the fight, Casmal found out that he was betrayed by Marz. As the large building was burning, Ina and Casmal rushed to escape but were forced to head to the roof when the police force rushed the lower parts of the building. On their way to the roof, Casmal had to fight one of the assassins. Casmal successfully killed the assassin and made it to the roof with Ina, but the third and last assassin was already there waiting for them. After a long and arduous fight with the assassin, Casmal found out that it was Ina who originally hired the assassins to kill him. Casmal completely caught off guard the assassin was able to fight Casmal a lot better. Casmal took many hits from the assassin but when Casmal decided that he didn't blame Ina for what she did and to pay for his past sins he decided to charge the assassin in hoping to kill the assassin and himself, but fate took a different turn when Ina ran in between Casmal and the assassin. After getting stab, Ina fell to the ground. Casmal thinking that she was dead, he let out a burst of dark energy that only the Cult operative could sense and the two Jedi. Casmal fought the assassin and killed him in a blood rage. The Cult member and the two Jedi ran to the scene on top of the roof and saw who was putting out the immense of dark energy. The Cult member and the Jedi who was really a Brotherhood of the Force member fought and when Casmal didn't think he had anymore strength left an overwhelming anger welled up inside of him and stabbed Rae'fear in the side. Wounded, the Cult member escaped leaving the Jedi and Casmal on the roof of the burning building. After the fight, Casmal blacked out. The police got a hold of Casmal and gave him medical attention. After they patched him up they locked him up to await for his sentencing. Casmal thinking that Ina or really Avana was dead, he knew he was most definitely going to get the death penalty. As Casmal waited for the judgment, he was visited by the Brotherhood operative at his cell. The Brotherhood operative had told him that they were not going to hold a trial and that they were going to send him off planet to a maximum security prison. The Brotherhood operative does try to recruit Casmal, because the operative knows the power that is inside him, but Casmal doesn't really believe him or doesn't care anymore and turns the offer down. The Brotherhood operative knows he can't force him to join and accepts Casmal's choice. Avana wakes up in a hospital room with Karr standing over her. In the end, The Organization takes Avana. Threads Exodus Galaxy The Dark Heart That Has No Beat